


NEW STAR—T

by PsychoJJ



Category: Men's Football RPF, Real Person Fiction, Sports RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Angst and Porn, Ass Play, Butt Plugs, Butt Slapping, Butts, Filming, Films, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Heavy Angst, Lemon, Light Angst, M/M, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Porn, Porn Video, Porn Watching, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Show Business, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2020-10-14 22:00:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20608007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychoJJ/pseuds/PsychoJJ
Summary: After retiring as a footballer, Leo Messi starts a new job in the pornography industry.





	1. Chapter 1

At the age of 36, Lionel Messi stopped playing football. He retired and was ready for some big changes in his life. His net worth was around $500 million. His name was a hugely successful brand. He was a happily married man with three wonderful kids that mean the world to him. Things couldn't get any better, for real.

One night at a luxurious hotel in Dubai, an Arabian billionaire stopped Leo at the lobby and offered him a new job. Messi smiled at the fact that anyone would expect him to work at this point with all the wealth he had, and the billionaire shocked him by saying "what if you had to work for six months, only six months and get paid a billion in return?!"

Messi froze in his place for a moment, thinking about the number he just heard. That was a pretty decent offer! Double the money he earned in all the years of his phenomenal carrier within a short period of six months! Despite his huge interest, Leo tried to act not interested as the billionaire gave him a contact card and whispered "think about it, and call me if you wanna know the details"

While the Arabian "walking bank" was about to leave, Messi stopped him and said "excuse me, sir. Can I know what is the job title? I mean, no advertising company would risk paying a billion dollar for anything. So, what kind of business model are you following that will raise enough money to pay back your investment?"

The Arabian man smirked and said "if you accept my offer, it will easily make more than 10 billion dollars in revenue. I know that for a fact!" and Leo was so curious about the job as he insisted "what exactly are you planning to do?!"

The billionaire invited Leo to sit back in the lobby, took a sip of his Arabian coffee and answered "I own a pornography company and if you accept my offer, I'm gonna turn you into a porn star!" and Lionel couldn't help but laugh out loud "did you really expect me, or anyone for that matter, to accept such offer?! It's ridiculous! You can't just walk into any celebrity and ask him to do such a thing!"

The Arabian man started moving his hand through his beard and said "it seems ridiculous? Maybe, but if you think about it, you would realize that not accepting my offer right away is absolute insanity! Think of the bigger picture here. If your money can provide economic stability for 5 generations of your family, if you accept my offer it will be 15 generations! Do you see the difference?"

Leo was leaving the lobby with an uncomfortable look on his face while saying "even though. Not everyone is fine with all of a sudden turning into a porn star, and if you thought otherwise, I'm sorry sir, but you're delusional!" and the billionaire was so calm as he concluded "I might be. Don't listen to me then, but you better consult your family, wife and your dad before turning down such a huge opportunity!"

After that, they went into separate ways, and Lionel tried to convince himself that it was a horrible idea to even think about that offer. He didn't tell anyone for a week, and one day before leaving Dubai, he told Antonella; his wife, and surprisingly, she couldn't give immediate "no!" to that offer! Leo was shocked! If his sexual partner is considering letting him have sex with someone else for that kind of money, why wouldn't he?!

12 hours before leaving Dubai, Messi had a video call with his father and his family in Rosario. He told them about that damn, unrefusable offer. They went into a big fight and everyone was hesitant and had a moral conflict at the time. It was so risky even from a business standpoint because it could ruin Lionel's reputation and brand name for good, yet again, he would never make 1 billion in any other way during his lifetime.

The final family decision was for Leo to "give it a shot" and see how it goes. Messi wasn't sure of anything but he went with his family decision none the less. He sat for long hours, making sure that his wife was 100% onboard and when he got everybody's approval, he contacted the Arabian billionaire who was very pleased to hear Lionel's voice again.

They set up a meeting in the Arabian's huge farm and they sat together and Leo was negotiating to make a deal where he tries the whole porn acting thing for a week or even a month before they sign for the entire period but the Arabian man was very clear in his terms. It was either full six months contract or absolutely nothing.

What stopped Messi from signing was one line in the contract that states that he had to stay at filming locations 24 hours 7 days a week for the entire 6 months period. The billionaire clarified that this was put there just for legal reasons and that it might only happen once or twice during the whole project. It was written just so that Lionel can't demand to get back to his family once he's traveling with the shooting team.

Leo was skeptical but it was just six months, after all, less than a football season anyway. So, he shook hands with the billionaire and signed the contract where he'll start working from that very moment as a porn star. Both Messi's and the business man's attorneys left the farm as the deal was sealed, and Leo kept looking at the paradise-like garden around him and wondering if he made the right move.

He was sitting next to the billionaire alongside more than 20 businessmen who were participating in the making of that porn movie. They were sitting on scattered tables around a giant, round swimming pool in the middle.

Messi was so uncomfortable with all the porn investors around him. He left his table, walked to the billionaire; Mr. Kamal and said "I guess we'll meet tomorrow at the filming location" and the Arabian responded "Oh, you're leaving so soon?! Before you go I would like to introduce you to Mr. Aaron, our lead writer for the project"

Leo was like "sure" as Kamal held his hand and guided him to Aaron's table. Messi greeted him so warmly and said: "it's my pleasure to work with you!" As Kamal left them, they shared few things about one another and threw few jokes here and there before Messi said: "If you don't mind me asking, giving the fact that I'll be the star of the show, can I know what will this porn movie be about?!"

Aaron asked Leo to have a seat and answered with a humble smile "for starter, it's not a movie, it's a series and we're planning to make 45 to 60 episodes of it with each episode lasting for around an hour" and Messi was like "WOW! Isn't that a lot of content to create in just six months?!"

The lead writer laughed and explained "yeah! Originally, I asked Mr. Kamal for two years contract with you but he said that you'll definitely refuse that. So, I had no choice. Besides, as I'm sure you know, they'll be a lot of fucking and that can fill the 60 minutes of each episode so easily!"

Messi was like "Yeah, Sure thing... So, is there any kind of story for that series? I mean, you can't have all episodes just pure sex, right?!" and Aaron smiled and said "of course there's a story. I wrote most of it but I'm still brainstorming ideas for it though." and Leo kept whispering "nice… nice …"

Aaron looked through the garden where everyone was chattering, eating BBQ and having fun, and said "sometimes, it's hard to keep my mind focused on writing with all the distractions around me. Especially when I got hired by a billionaire like Mr. Kamal. I can't say no to him even if he invites me to his place like 10 times on the same day, yet he expects me to finish the script before the deadline"

Leo whispered "it must be tough working like that. I'm sure that writing a sexy scenario requires certain atmospheres, and partying is obviously not one of them." Messi was starting to feel at home. Aaron was so kind and easy to talk to, and Lionel appreciates working with a passionate artist rather than chatting with a clueless billionaire.

That seemed the case until the lead writer opened his notebook and said "you know what! I think you can help me brainstorm! You can be a good inspiration for me to finish the episode I'm stuck at! All I need you to do is to take off your clothes. I'm sure your naked body will trigger something!"

Messi was confused as he interrupted "we're in a BBQ party with over 20 businessmen watching me! Are you sure it's a good idea to do this? I know it says in my contract that I should follow the instructions of the director and the lead writer without questions, but isn't this a little too much?"

Aaron smiled and said "why? All the investors here will be in the filming location, and you'll be having sex in front of them. So, what's the big deal?" and Leo said "the context! In the filming location, I'll be doing my job! Here, I'll look like some kind of—slut or something!"

The lead writer was like "okay.. okay! I understand, no need to panic or get angry! Let's then say goodbye to Mr. Kamal and the investors and go somewhere private." and Leo was like "Sure" as they left the table and asked for permission to leave and got to Aaron's car at the parking of the garden!

Aaron drove to the hotel he lives in, parked his car and got right to the elevator which took them to floor 204! They entered his apartment which consists of a giant bedroom with a huge office disk next to it. That's where the lead writer does most of his work.

Aaron sat on the chair behind the disk where the rest of the room and his bed was right in front of him. He turned on his Mac and said "take off your shoes, socks, and necktie and lie on the bed." and Messi was like "Sure. You want me to lay down with my suit on?!"

The lead writer answered "yes! The scene I'm writing involves you lying with a suit on bed, and can you please stop asking questions every step of the way?" and Leo tried to stay friendly, smiled and said "yeah" and Aaron kept looking at Lionel and back at his monitor, typing for over 20 minutes before he finally said "take off everything, except your pants!"

Leo stood up next to the bed, attempting to undress when the lead writer interrupted "no! No! Do it while lying on your back just like if you were trying to tease someone!" and Messi didn't say a word as he laid back and started unbuttoning his suit jacket, followed by his t-shirt, revealing his chest while staring at the man behind the disk.

Aaron was biting his lower lip as he commented "that's hot, but it could be way hotter. Don't just unbutton your shirt like a robot! Pull your thighs together as if you were super horny and trying your best not to come. Good. Now arch your spine and use one hand to unbutton your shirt and the other to touch your nipples."

Messi was doing his best, following instructions while Aaron added "good, don't just touch your nipples, squeeze and pull them just like if you're trying to milk them! Yeah! That's almost perfect! Now lick your own lips as you try to rub your cock, not with your hands, but with the inner sides of your thighs!"

Leo was blushing so badly as he got full erection already, before even taking his pants off. The lead writer admired and encouraged that "you see! That's how to strip as a porn star! I'm glad that you are this sensitive and this horny because if you're aroused the viewers will be too!"

Messi's pants were getting too tight around his cock. He didn't wait for the lead writer order. He unbuttoned and unzipped it to give his man thing a chance to breathe. Aaron loved that as he said "look at you, lying in a suit on my bed with your erection up in the air! So, beautiful to watch! Even better than I imagined and wrote about you!"

Lionel was so confused. He thought that he'll be a porn star where he sleeps with women but the way Aaron was asking him to pose and behave was more of gay stuff, yet Leo couldn't tell if Aaron was gay or if the whole series was targeting homosexual audience.

The lead writer was too distracted even to write a single line without looking at Leo. He even said it explicitly "you know that I'm supposed to take my time in writing and teaching you how to strip each piece of clothes perfectly, but I'm too excited to wait. I'm too curious! I wanna see how you look when you're absolutely naked. So, let's take a shortcut and take off EVERYTHING already!"

When Leo was left with nothing but his underwear, the lead writer interrupted "before you go any further, you know that I will spend the night brainstorming and writing while looking at you lying on that white sheet? So, if you wanna make a call and tell your wife that you're spending the night in the filming location, do it now!"

Messi was surprised by the request and said "It's still a little early for that. It's just 8 P.M. you might finish before it's too late. Don't worry, if you don't, I'll call." and Aaron explained "no! I'll take from now until dawn and once I start staring at the masterpiece of your nude body, I don't want anything that could break the immersion. Not even a phone call!"

Leo was like "Well. If that's the case, let me grab my phone" as he left the bed with a full erection and started looking through the pockets of his pants on the ground till he got his phone. When Leo ended the call, the lead writer was making a phone call too. He was saying to what seemed to be one of the staff "I got Messi in my apartment, and I would like for you to join him in bed! So, I can write the right material for your encounter in the show"

Lionel was a bit confused as he heard the voice in Aaron phone and it was definitely a male actor. He was asking "Am I gonna fuck him like tonight?!" and Aaron explained "no! No! No! You'll just lay naked next to him, do some foreplay. We want him to lose his virginity on camera, after all, remember?"

The actor at the other end of the phone said "yeah, yeah. I forgot about that part" and Messi couldn't believe that he will be turned into a gay porn star! A bottom one too! All this time, trying to take approval from his wife, he thought he'll be the one doing the banging, but obviously, he was not, and it was a little too late to quit his new job!"

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For naming some of the characters in this chapter, I searched for Arabic male names and picked what sounded cool to me. So, if any of the names in this or future chapters have some cultural or religious significance and does offend you for being in a sex plot, please let me know. So, I can change it. Otherwise, enjoy.

Messi kept thinking of how to get himself out of this mess, and that's when he started remembering the terms of the contract he just signed. Legally, he wasn't allowed to quit before two weeks from then, and he had to pay $200 million fee to do so! Which is almost half his entire wealth.

The contract also states that if he quits even one day before the end of the six months, he gets paid nothing. There was another disastrous condition in that damn legal document and Leo just recalled reading it and it emphasizes on the fact that the copyrights of whatever clips he films are owned by the Arabian billionaire.

So, even if Lionel was crazy enough to pay 200 million to quit after the first two weeks, his clips of these weeks will definitely be published by the pornography company and his reputation will be severely damaged yet he would get nothing out of it. With that in mind, he knew that the best thing to do at this point was to keep his new job for the entire six months period.

Messi was sinking in his thoughts as he started caressing his own waist and hips with his numbing palm while telling himself "so, it's happening? I'm gonna be a star of a 60 episode series where other guys fuck me on camera?! I can't even picture that! It doesn't make any sense!"

Leo glanced at Aaron who was doing more phone calls. The Argentinian was so distracted to hear anything. He kept staring at his own erection while thinking "how am I supposed to deal with this?! I'm not a kid, I'm 36! I'm a married man, and a father too! Yet, I'll have to let another man and probably men's cocks penetrate my ass!"

The Argentinian looked at the lead writer pen and kept thinking "I'm sure there is more than one character that will top me in the story. It has 60 episodes for Christ sake! I'm almost certain that the plot will include gangbang too! I'm just imagining the day that I'll film that. How am I supposed to go back home after work and smile for my kids with the same face that has been covered with semen a couple of hours ago?!"

Messi couldn't picture his lovely wife without feeling so much pain as he wondered "how am I supposed to kiss Antonella with the same lips that have been giving blow jobs all day?! How can I do that without feeling ashamed and guilty? I don't know what to do but I better not tell her or any of my family that I'm sharing beds with other men. There is no way I can tell them that, and it's not like any of them will look for watching my porn clips!"

Aaron stopped the Argentinian train of thoughts and asked "did you hear the doorbell, Lionel? and despite Messi not hearing it, he said "yes!" and the lead writer followed "then, what are you waiting for?! Go and open it. It's Marwan. The actor I called earlier."

Leo left the bed with his underwear struggling to contain, let alone hide his erection. He walked to the door and tried not to think or hesitate too much while opening it. What shocked Messi as his eyes laid on Marwan was the uncanny resemblance between him and Arda Turan!

The Arabian lookalike had the same skin, the exact same face, beard, and body type. The only thing that stood out from the get-go was the muscularity and height difference between him and the Turkish star. Arda was around 5'8 without much muscles while Lionel's new partner was a beast of 6'4 height and his bulge seemed in the way bigger side of the spectrum too.

The Arabian dicking machine was wearing a jeans shorts and a pink tank top that covers nothing of his beefy hairy chest. He got into the apartment, closed the door, checked Leo from top to bottom as he shook hands with him and said in fluent English "nice to meet you in person, Lionel Messi. You look way better in the flesh!"

The Argentinian had no choice but to smile and reply in English as well "nice to meet you too. I appreciate the compliment" and Marwan was surprised as he followed "Oh! So, you speak English?! I thought you only know Spanish!" and Leo answered "yes. I was planning to play in England at some point in my carrier. So, I learned a little of the language over the years"

Marwan winked at him and said "good. So, you know what to do when I slap your butt and order you to tighten your hole" and Leo had to act like a professional porn star. So, he faked a laugh and said "yeah!" while the Arabian guy looked at Aaron and said "I have condoms and lube in my car. So, if you want me to fuck him, I'll bring them before I get naked."

The lead writer assured him "No! This is just a rehearsal and as I told you, we want Leo to have his first time on tape. Besides, the whole series is bareback. So, there are no condoms involved" and Messi was getting dazed and lightheaded just by hearing such details. It made him wanna puke.

Marwan was obviously annoyed by that because he was a natural fucking machine and it shows in his behavior. He put his palm on Leo's waist guiding him to the bed, and without much thinking, when they arrived he pulls Lionel's underwear down, smoothly and carelessly got down and separated his butt cheeks.

He started checking the Argentinian hole while saying "God help me wait! So, tell me, Aaron, how many lewd scenes do I have with him?" and Leo was standing there, trying to process the fact that another man was looking at his bare hole without even making a big deal out of it. Just like it was meant to be. Just like he wasn't a celebrity but a random guy! Marwan was really treating him like the next cumdump! Nothing that special!

The lead writer sneak peaked trying to see the Argentinian pink entrance for himself before he smirked and started going through the script to check Marwan's scenes and said "hmmm... Let's see. You have four blow job with Leo. One romantic sex, and eleven rough ones"

The Arabian dude slapped Leo's ass gently and said while standing up and hugging him from behind "cool and how many of the rough sexes will be only me and him?" and Aaron was like "mmmm… nine" and Messi's entire body was tensing. Not just at the words. He didn't know how to move with a bulge rubbing against his crack.

Marwan commented while playing with Lionel's pubic hair and without touching his dick "that's great! I was a little bit worried that I'll have one or two rough scenes but that's a nice amount. So, what about public sex, do I have any?"

Aaron double-checked the scenes and said "no, among all the tops you're the only one who got no public sex scene, but you got to finger him while swimming next to him on the beach. That's as public as it gets for you" and the Arabian guy was like "not bad… not bad… what about double penetration?" and the lead writer giggled and answered "you have none. Only triple!"

Marwan raised his eyebrows like "interesting" as he finally stopped hugging the shocked Argentinian to strip his tank top and shorts. Then, he threw himself on the bedsheets and said "come on, Lionel! Take off my underwear!" and Messi looked at Aaron with the gaze of disapproval like "do you seriously expect me to do this?"

The lead writer opened the script for the scene they were about to rehearse, took a moment to read a few lines in his monitor before looking back at Leo and saying "what?! What's wrong? You will be giving more than 300 blow jobs in the series. That's without counting the forceful face fucking scenes. You will be giving around 40 handjobs, and you're offended by Marwan's request?!"

Messi tried to explain "I'm not. I'm just—" and the next thing he felt was a loud sound and a burning sensation all over his buttocks as Marwan slapped them as hard as he could and ordered "so, cut the crap and get the job done!" and Leo was like "ouch! Sure!" as he sat on the bed next to the Arabian guy and held his waistband and before he pulled it down Aaron said, "what the hell are you doing?"

Marwan interrupted "easy on him! He's new to the whole industry" then he started squeezing different parts across Lionel's chubby thighs and told him "you can't just sit next to me while taking my underwear off. As a porn star, especially as a bottom, your butt should always be exposed to the camera and thus to the viewers. So, now, for instance, the right position will be for you to get in doggy style between my thighs!"

Leo blushed when he did as instructed, knowing that his ass was pointing toward Aaron behind his desk. The lead writer whispered "wow! Your hand is printed on the white skin of his left buttocks just like you've been spanking for a while!" and the Arabian sadist squeezed where he slapped earlier and said "of course it did. He used to fill these cheeks with hormones. No wonder they've more blood than normal"

Messi blushed so badly as Aaron smirked at the explanation and said "anyway, as a general rule, Lionel, separate your knees whenever in the doggy style. So, that your hole can be seen too" and Marwan laughed so hard before mocking "that might work with skinny to average guys but Leo is so damn thick! You wouldn't see his hole even if he got one leg in Dubai and the other in Beirut!"

They laughed out loud while Leo was melting in shyness silently, knowing that he'll have to get used to such embarrassing comments because sex actors will inevitably be dirty-minded and kind of sadistic too. Marwan hardly stopped laughing as he put his hand over Messi's hair and said "there are few things to make you sexier even without exposing your hole thought"

Then, he smiled and said "for starter, lower your head just like your about to suck my dick" "lower!" "Come on, lower! Don't be shy!" "Keep lowering until your chin touches my balls" "good boy" then he twitched his bulge and said "OMG! Why are you afraid, Lionel?" "Relax" "my cock isn't even among the biggest you'll take in that ass"

Messi finally said something. He whispered "I'm not afraid, just not used to be this close" and Marwan said "don't worry. You'll get there in no time. Now, to perfect your posture, raise your ass" "curve your hips" "come on! Your body is so elastic when you play football. I know you can curve more!" "Good. Now arch your spine to stick that ass out!" "Keep going!"

Leo stopped at some point and said "this is the best I can do" and Marwan used his foot to rub Messi's bare cock, forcing him to arch his spine a lot more. Then, the Arabian smirked while having Lionel's tip in between his big and index toes and whispered: "now, that's the best you can do!"

The Argentinian was so submissive not just because he was paid to obey. He also never saw such a controlling man like Marwan. He couldn't tell if all Arabs are like this in the bedroom or if all porn stars are this cocky but either way, he knew that he'll be dominated in a way that he never saw or imagined in his entire life.

Finally, Leo pulled down the underwear and looked at the cock beneath it, full of dread while thinking "I'm so stupid! I was worried about how to deal with the guilt of bottoming once I go back to my family. The real question is how am I supposed to take such a huge cock up my ass?!"

The Arabian exploded in laughing and said "Aaron! You gotta see the look on Messi's face! It's priceless!" and the lead writer had some empathy for Leo as he followed "you can't blame him though! I've seen first hand the best bottoming actors who have been in the industry for over a decade feel uneasy when we tell them about filming with you, Marwan! And Leo is a virgin. I can't imagine what he's going through"

As disgracing as it was, Messi couldn't help but look at Aaron with tearful eyes and shouted "that's unfair! Even if you want me to ride this thing, you should start with the smallest among all the actors I'll work with!" and the lead writer smiled and said "calm your hole, Lionel! First of all, you're not gonna ride anything now. Besides we're already starting the rehearsal with Marwan because he got the smallest package among the crew!"

Messi was like "that doesn't make any sense! You just said that experienced bottoms fear his cock because it's among the biggest!" and Aaron explained "yeah… that's true because he's the 10th in order when it comes to porn stars with the most gigantic cocks worldwide, but what you're not getting is that we've hired the remaining 9 too! And each one of them will have multiple scenes while fucking you"

To be continued …


	3. Chapter 3

As Aaron told Leo that the top ten porn stars with the biggest cocks in the world will be starring in the show, fucking him, his face turned blue just like if he had seen a ghost. He didn't even cry or scream. Just as if he subconsciously knew that he gotta save his tears and moans for the upcoming six months.

Marwan looked at the lead writer with a smirk before he put his hand on Lionel's shoulder and asked "are you seriously surprised by that? I mean—I get that you're new to the whole thing but they ain't giving you half a billion for nothing! Of course, you gotta take the biggest dicks in the world… that's the least you can do"

Aaron corrected the Arabian —fucking— machine "Well. In the end, it wasn't half a billion as we originally thought. Mr. Kamal and the shareholders doubled the money at last minute because they weren't sure that Leo would ever agree" and Messi was still in a shock, alternating his sight between the two guys speechlessly.

Marwan's jaw dropped as he shouted "what?! A billion-dollar?! A fucking billion dollar for a porn star? Even if he's Lionel Messi and even if it's two years of filming. That's a heck a lot of money!" and the lead writer interrupted again "it won't be two years either. Just six months. Mr. Kamal changed that too!"

Marwan was a bit confused as he asked "Wait! and we're still gonna—shoot sixty episodes in this short time?!" and Aaron said "sure thing!" while the porn star followed "o—kay… please tell me you're not giving me two hardcore sex episodes in the same week. I like to give each one my all and I can't do that when I'm still recovering from a previous one!"

It was both hilarious and frightening to hear that even the guys who'll be on top need to recover from hardcore sex scenes. If that's the case, god only knows what Leo Messi will have to endure through those episodes, when he is at the receiving end of that equation which will definitely be more excruciating in his part.

Aaron smiled and said "Don't worry. When we put together the filming schedule we made sure that there is enough time between any two rough sex sessions. That goes just for the tops of course. When it comes to Leo we had no choice but to squeeze so many hardcore days close to each other because he's the only bottom in the show after all"

Messi was still trying to process the amount of insanity of what he signed up for. He started whispering to himself with his eyes widely opened like a lunatic "when I signed the contract, it stated that I am obligated to perform any.kind.of.sex, but it never mentioned that I'm only gonna bottom!"

Marwan was like "yeah, these contracts by nature cover all forms of intercourses just to be on the safe side and keep all things legally intact but that doesn't mean that the writers will have to make a scenario that involves all kinds of sex equally!"

Leo hadn't blinked yet since he knew that he'll be raped by the biggest cocks in the world. He hardly managed to swallow his own saliva and whispered like talking to himself "I'm fully aware of that! I know it's all my fault! I'm just having a hard time understanding the scope of my role in this series!"

The Arabian guy caressed Lionel's waist before pulling him to lay down over his hairy chest and said "relax. It's just acting at the end of the day" and Leo couldn't help but respond in dread "are you fucking kidding me?! It's not just acting! I'll take the biggest dicks in the world for real!! You'll cum inside me for real!! You'll pull my hair, slap my face, fuck my lips, squeeze my butt and humiliate me in all shapes and forms for real! "

Marwan loved the sound of that and the fact that Leo said it while laying over him. The way Lionel's eyes were begging for help was so adorable, and despite feeling sorry for him, Marwan couldn't help but smirk sadistically at the Argentinan helplessness. He hugged him and added "I feel for you and wish I could say that any of what you said isn't true or that I'll go easy on you"

Then, he pushed his erection against Lionel's belly as they were cuddling and added "but I have to follow the script. If it says I have to go soft I will. If it says that I have to go violent, I have no other choice but to do so! Yet that doesn't mean that the director wouldn't use some tricks to make some scenes look rougher than they actually are. So, don't take what you watched in porn clips as a reference for what will happen to you. We fake a lot of stuff. As I said, we're actors, not kidnappers or rapists after all."

Messi was so worried about his future that he couldn't notice that he was hugging another man or the fact that both Aaron and Marwan were just playing with his emotions and not trying to help him in any way. They don't give a flying fuck about him. They just enjoyed hearing him express how terrified he was. That became obvious as the lead writer winked at the Arabian before saying "that's not true in this particular case. Because this time, we're using new filming techniques that require everything to be 100% real!"

Marwan intentionally started caressing Messi's butt to boost his anxiety and uncertainty before pretending to be shocked and clueless while asking "what techniques?!" and the lead writer explained "first of all, we'll have 3 new cameras that will record the inside of Lionel's body as he takes the dicks; at his throat, anus and deep inside his stomach. So, we can't pretend ejaculation just by facial expressions and moans. It has to happen for real!"

The Arabian was satisfied to feel Lionel's heartbeats speeding up in fear as he commented "the camera work is impressive but we usually cum inside him anyway!" and Aaron added "yeah but back in the days, if the actors are exhausted or they had dry orgasm we can fake so many things, now we can't. Especially that we'll also have heat, heart rate, and breathing rate detectors that will appear for the audience in the show every now and then, and we'll have advanced body imaging that shows where the load is going in real-time!"

Leo knew that there was no escape from this. So he tried to distract himself by the technical details and not think too much about the pain he'll go through. He was finally ready to participate in the discussion as a partner, not a victim. So, he said "this is sick but this show is obviously gonna set a new standard in the pornography industry"

Marwan looked at Leo with a mixture of a smirk and a sorry look, unbelieving that the Argentinian was delusional enough to think that he would be able to handle the burden of playing such a role. Marwan knows more than anyone how pornography directors love to humiliate their bottom actors even when it's illegal to do so. Now that everything was legally approved, God only knows how dark this show will be!

  
The lead writer was like "Yeah, sure thing! That's why we brought the newest technology, the most dominant top actors and to make it all perfect we picked a huge celebrity like you to play the main protagonist!" Messi was still adjusting to the whole concept as he asked "and what's the name of the show?!" and Marwan was the one to answer "Sea Men Semen!"

Messi pulled his eyebrows together and said "but why? Does it take place like in the middle of the ocean or something?" and Aaron said "you could say that. A huge part of the show will take place on your yacht in Ibiza!" and Leo was like "what?! I signed nothing that gives you access to my yacht! Besides Ibiza is full of paparazzi. How would you record sex scenes there?"

The lead writer smiled and answered "I wasn't talking about your actual yacht. We'll rent a one that looks exactly like it as in the story, a bunch of men will force you to sail with your yacht from Ibiza and through Gibraltar into the North Atlantic, and through that journey, they'll turn you into their slut! And yeah, of course, many scenes will be shot in Ibiza and paparazzi can capture as many photos as they want. We have nothing to hide! It's already all over the news. You're our new porn star, Lionel!"

The Argentinian couldn't argue with that as he was legally and officially a porn star by then, and the fact that he wasn't used to the sound of it didn't change anything. So, he just asked "and that's the plot of the whole series? I mean—why are these men in the yacht after me in the first place? Just for sex? Or money? Or what? Did I do anything to upset them?"

Aaron turned on his projector to explain in more detail for Leo who was still lying in between Marwan's arms, both naked in bed as it was becoming the new normal. The lead writer elaborated "well. The story starts with you, in Argentina, going out of a bar after 2.00 a.m. and you're forcing yourself on a girl" and the Arabian interrupted "yes, that's my sister in the show"

Aaron added "Yeah, and she struggles with you as you try to—rape her and when she finally manages to escape she runs into the road without looking and gets hit by a car" and Messi added, "and she dies, and Marwan is fucking me as an act of revenge, right?"

The lead writer confirmed "not exactly, Marwan and his brother —in the show— will try to get justice in legal ways, but as a rich guy, as Lionel Messi, you'll manage to get out of it so smoothly. That's when the "grieving" brothers will decide to kidnap and blackmail you and will keep fucking you as long as you're in Argentina which will be your vacation in-between seasons, and as soon as you get back to Spain for the new season, you'll sue Marwan and his brother"

The Arabian tapped on Messi's butt and said "and we'll be sent to jail but the man who's madly in love with our sister lives in Spain and he's a very dear friend to us" and Aaron added "yeah, and he's part of a gang that will come after you as a revenge for sending Marwan and his brother to jail and for being the reason why their sister is dead in the first place!"

Messi concluded the rest "and this gang will sneak to my yacht while I'm in it and drive it to the middle of the sea and start raping me, right?" and Aaron couldn't help but smile and said, "in a nutshell, yeah!" Then he showed some script slides in the projector and said: "now that you know the overall plot, let's start rehearsing already!"

Leo looked at the clock and it was 1 a.m. and the time passed really quick as he was too shocked to notice. Anyhow, he tried to lay next to Marwan just to focus on the PowerPoint and the script that was projected on the wall but the Arabian beefy beast fixed him in place and whispered "you should get used to reading your parts in the script while being in another man's arms"

Lionel looked at Aaron like "do you approve this shit?" and the lead writer commented "Marwan is right, Leo. Sometimes you'll even read the script while riding a cock, especially when we're preparing your hole to be slippery enough for a double penetration scene. I know this might be awkward but that's the nature of your new job!"

Messi tried not to make a big deal out of it. So, he just started looking at the script when Arron added "besides, it's impolite to get away from another actor as soon as we stop filming. It's just like saying to him (you're disgusting and I can't stand you when the camera is not recording). It's just rude!"

Leo was thinking "that's absolutely how I feel" but he said "I didn't mean that. I'm just not used to be this attached to someone of the same sex. That's all" and the lead writer smirked and said "I know you didn't mean to be disrespectful but I want you to learn our —work ethics— in the pornography industry! So, I want you to apologize for Marwan!"

Lionel pulled his eyebrows together in disapproval before looking down at the Arabian muscular hairy chest and whispering "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend you" and Marwan couldn't help but laugh as he said "that's not how you apologize to a porn star! I know you're new so I'm not gonna ask you to ride me or give me a blow or hand job" then he licked his lips "but at least a kiss! That would be a proper acceptable apology!"

Messi was so uncomfortable with the idea of kissing someone else's lips. It has nothing to do with the other person being male or female. It's just that Leo thinks of French kissing as a symbol of love and commitment and something he would only do to his wife, and he couldn't fathom including that in the pornography industry in the first place between two people who're fucking just for pleasure.

Morally conflicted Leo paused. No, he didn't. He actually froze, trying to figure out a way not to kiss Marwan on lips, trying to come up with a proper response but before he could, he felt Aaron hand going through the back of his fluffy hair. The lead writer left his desk and laid next to Marwan just to have a closer look at the French kiss!

It was weird for a fully suited man to be laying next to two naked ones on the same bed just to asses a kiss! He played with Lionel's hair tufts and said "in fact, you have a —French kiss moment— in the first few lines of the scene we're rehearsing. So, you might go on and do it already"

Then, he caressed Lionel's buttock (the one that Marwan wasn't keeping for himself) and followed "don't worry. I'll be here to guide you every step of the way and make sure you don't disappoint when we get to the filming location tomorrow. I want the director and all the staff to be impressed by you!"

Leo looked at the lead writer with pleading eyes and asked "can't we start with something else?" and Aaron smiled and elaborated "no. In fact, I was considerate and made sure that your first three filming days are just kissing and cuddling, no oral, no anal and I expect you to appreciate that and do not disappoint, okay?"

Despite putting a neutral face, deep down, Lionel was so mad at the fact that his right buttock was squeezed by Marwan and his left one was squeezed by Aaron while laying on the Arabian body.

It made him feel like a slut which wasn't a good feeling for a straight man like him. Yet, he knew that the contract obligates him to follow the lead writer's orders. So, he kept his cool, looked at Marwan smiling, wet lips and whispered: "I'll do my best!"

To be continued…


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW images ahead!

While Messi and Marwan were approaching the kiss, the Arabian kept thinking about weird shits like; how often does Leo kiss his wife? once a week? A day? Plenty each day? And whether if he is a good kisser or not? Whether he's the type that leads the process or just let it happen? Because judging by his look and his smooth harmless body, Lionel seemed like someone who can be easily dominated even by his wife.

On the other hand, what was going on Lionel's mind was completely different and off the charts! He was thinking about how to tame the Arabian beast? How to co-exist with a beefy, unhinged breeding machine like him for the upcoming six months?! How to survive the show and how brutal things will be once they have a sex scene together?! Messi was deeply struggling to get the scope of how badly he'll be screwed out of his head!

He couldn't fathom the fact that he'll be laying there in the filming location, fully exposed, taking dick after another, load after load, sharing his ass around while being surrounded by crew members from directors and co-actors to make up artists and cameramen, without forgetting writers and filthy investors as well! It was impossible to imagine how embarrassing this will be!

Despite that, he kept getting his dry lips closer and closer, ready to meet the Arabian so-kissable, engorged ones, and his body was feeling stranger with each of his forceful heartbeats. What he thought to be his full erection for years was throbbing and growing significantly and he couldn't help but distance his groin a little bit from Marwan's abs beneath it.

He never been this nervous, horny and on the edge since the first time he had sex when he was fifteen! He was experiencing a weird mixture of shame and insecurity, but deep down he knew that his sexuality doesn't really matter, because whether he was straight, gay or bisexual, he'll be tightening his butthole and hardening his glutes around another man's cock, probably before the end of the week!

As usual, Messi seemed cool on the outside but he actually was losing his shit while doing his very best not to get too aroused or even worse cum in what's supposed to be a rehearsal for a simple, more of a romantic, sexless scene. That's why he tried to keep safe space around his, so out of control, beyond full, painfully pulsating erection and make sure it wasn't touching anything, not even his own thighs.

It was both awkward and oddly satisfying to watch Lionel like that, laying naked over another guy yet raising his hips to make sure their dicks don't touch. Yet, that's not how pornography works. That's not how a porn star should behave in bed. If anything, quite the opposite. He should express love and intimacy, not tension, disgust or insecurity.

That's why his strange posture didn't last for long as Aaron, that "gentle bastard" was there to put things back on track. He pushed Lionel's waist back in place, making the Arabian and the Argentinian erections not only aligned but even attached to one another right before whispering "it's ok to get horny in such situations, Lionel. It doesn't make you gay or anything" 

Leo's ears turned red immediately, followed by his neck as the lead writer patted his tensed butt and said "trust me, 99% of the so-called straight men would have a full erection if they were asked to do what you're doing right now, especially if they've both of their ass cheeks constantly—hmmm what's the world; constantly squeezed and played with like yours are. So, don't feel guilty about it. Just relax and let it be!"

The verbal description of what Lionel was going through, more specifically to his magnificent buttocks didn't help him relax at all. It just made him ten times more conscious and aware of the sexiness of the situation, thus a zillion times more anxious about it. He wouldn't be able to get comfortable anyways, not with Marwan and Arron fingers exploring his crack, almost approaching his hole.

At the other end, the shivers on the tip of his cock were telling about an imminent ejaculation and the way his nipples got painfully erected alongside his goosebumps and his shrinking scrotum around his anticipating balls made it almost impossible for him to control his body. He was so molten in arousal that he couldn't even pull his parted lips together.

He was so sensitive that he was making a face of someone having sex, rather than experiencing foreplay which added to how embarrassed he was. Marwan, on the other hand, was loving every bit of that. It was so rare to see a porn star as shy, innocent and vulnerable as Leo which gave him a special charm and made the Arabian so interested in putting Messi through even more embarrassment as time goes by. 

With less than an inch between their lips, Marwan smirked and said "don't worry. I am expecting you to cum in the next few minutes, more specifically when I shove my tongue into your mouth and trust me, no one will blame you once you do. I wouldn't even ask you to clean up the mess. We understand that you're new to the whole thing! So, it's totally ok to be overwhelmed"

As nice as they were, those words didn't help either. If anything it weakened Leo's ability to keep his cum for himself which was what Aaron and Marwan were trying to do with every single thing they ever said since they got in bed with poor Lionel. They pretend to be trying to help but all they really ever do is make sure that Leo stays in the most humiliating and vulnerable situations, both mentally and physically for as long as humanly possible.

The lead writer caressed Messi's nape and shoulders while whispering "don't think about anything, Lionel. Let pleasure lead the way! And even if you don't feel ready for an actual kiss, just let your lips touch Marwan's and give yourself a moment to appreciate and get used to the feeling. Only once you're comfortable with that, we'll proceed to the kiss itself"

The Argentinan skin was blushing from the chest up and he couldn't stop sweating and melting down in shyness. The way Aaron kept describing the details was impossible to ignore, and for anyone looking from the outside, it was unquestionable at this point that Aaron and Marwan were taking their time just to nurture their sadistic instincts and taking their turns on making Leo more helpless than ever, fucking his brain way deeper than anything will ever fuck his ass.

Yet for Leo at the time; a clueless, naive kind-hearted straight man who was struggling in that bed, he genuinely believed that they were doing him a favor because, in his mind, there was no real reason that stops the Arabian for being deep inside his intestine already. No reason except what Lionel thought to be—the kindness of the lead writer's heart!

With that, and with how innocent the Argentinan was, he really trusted the two pervs to help him get in the mood to work in this industry in the smoothest, least humiliating ways. That's why he glanced at Aaron and asked like a little kid "can I get-my-my... Can I get my dick away from Marwan's because it is so distracting?" and the lead writer smiled and said "sure" 

Messi was about to slide his dick to the side of the Arabian groin when Aaron interrupted " I have a better idea to make sure that even if you cum" then he giggled and corrected himself "I mean—even ONCE you cum, that you won't spoil your load all over Marwan" and Leo started to worry as despite trusting them, he subconsciously knew whatever Aaron got in mind would be something extremely arousing and disgracing.

The lead writer separated Lionel's thick thighs and pulled his cock backward between them and orderer "push your thighs together so that they keep your beautiful erection from bouncing back to its normal position" and as uneasy as it was to follow instructions Messi did exactly as told and all of a sudden he started to experience the same throbbing he had on his cock for a while but around his butthole!

A fully exposed, numbing cock and balls and a throbbing asshole! That can't be a decent feeling for a straight man or anyone who isn't masochist for that matter! So, Leo did the normal thing to do. He arched his back just for his erection to hang in there and protested "this is more arousing than before. Can I get back to the previous situation? because If I don't I might cum in any second!" 

Both of the sadistic men laughed while Aaron got a condom out of his pocket and engulfed Lionel's dick with it and whispered "Don't worry about holding your semen anymore. Even if you don't wanna spoil it over the back of your thighs, I've got you covered!"

Messi protested even more "but this is so uncomfortable! I can't focus on-kissing-like that!" and Marwan got his hand through the hair at the back of Lionel's head and said "come on, babe! In less than a month, your butt will be stuffed with two huge dicks while you give handjobs and you'll have to be kissing someone all at the same time. You have to start multi-tasking at some point, right? and a minor distraction from your cock seems like a good start to me!"

Leo was about to separate his thighs to get his cock back into its normal anatomical position but Aaron pushed them back together and said "do not dare to change your position without the director or the lead writer permission! Not now, not ever! That's so unprofessional and violates the terms of your contract! Do you understand?!" 

Despite that, Messi couldn't help but protest again and again as his horniness was getting out of hand "Do you expect me to act like a professional in my very first day at a new job as hard as this one?!" while feeling like his testicles who started to look like a red velvet muffins about to explode!

The lead writer caressed the base of Lionel's cock with the tip of his fingers and said "of course I do... Part of the reason we chose you is your dedication with Barcelona from your very first appearance to your retirement day. So, think of this as your first match in the porn industry. You have to impress us just as you did as a footballer, Lionel" then he jiggled the Argentinian juicy balls carelessly and followed "now why don't you show some effort, stop complaining, and put your lips on Marwan's already?"

The simple act of kissing seemed harder than the Argentinian entire carrier as a footballer. The lead writer's eyes alone had put more pressure on Leo than a stadium filled with thousands of his haters! He never felt as vulnerable since he was born! He always had full control over the situation but then, he couldn't!

Deep down his guilty, sort of homophobic, soul, Leo kept apologizing for his wife for initiating a kiss with someone that wasn't her. He kept apologizing for his kids for being less of a father than what they deserve. He hated himself for basically turning into a "Gold—Digging—Whore" as he kept throwing gentle kisses over the Arabian, confident, kinky, victorious smile.

Marwan didn't need to say a word. Everything was written all over his facial expressions. Messi was old enough to understand it all. He was in the shoes of a virgin little girl, that as dirty-minded as she thinks she is, she got no idea about how painful losing her virginity will be or that the guy she's innocently kissing will put her in an endless sex loop ever after!

The very moment that Messi's tongue touched the Arabian's, Lionel's cock twitched twice before he arched his perfectly curved spine and started cumming, reminding himself that he wasn't an underage girl but a fully grown adult. Heavy threads of his massive loads filled the entire condom. He shut his eyes trying not to make any eye contact with the man he was kissing. He was so ashamed that his body reacted as it did.

While he was trying to hold whatever remained of his semen, he started feeling Aaron's finger, probably the index one, circulating around his fully exposed, throbbing, pink, butthole. The lead writer gave Messi a moment to stop tensing his thighs and hips muscles before commenting "that was pretty quick for a straight man who supposedly finds other men disgusting, don't you think?"

Lionel blushed speechlessly as he couldn't respond with Marwan's lips actively kissing his. Aaron pulled the condom and used a tissue to wipe Messi's cock before leaving the bed and whispering "that's enough rehearsal for now. I'll get back to writing, and since you claim to be a straight man, Leo, it's safe to assume that you still need some time to adjust,. That's why you'll have to sleep the night in Marwan's arms!"

Messi was surprised but he didn't protest at all. He was still breathing heavily, embarrassed by the fact that he came untouched by the simple act of kissing another guy. He wasn't in the mood for an argument. So, he just buried his blushing face in the Arabian hairy chest. It was one of the cutest, gayest things ever but Leo had no idea about how perfect he was.

Marwan loved every bit of that, and it showed in the way he started taking care of the little Argentinian. He kissed Leo's head and whispered "Listen, babe. I can take you to the shower if you want. We can go out, eat something and go to the cinema and once we get back, we get naked and cuddle in bed again, like real couples. So, what do you say?"

After cumming, Leo wanted nothing more than to take a shower, but he wasn't brave enough to share one with the Arabian beast. Just the thought of being together in a bathtub scares Messi to death. So, he just mumbled against Marwan's chest "thanks for the offer but I'm exhausted. I just wanna sleep" and Marwan was like "sure. I'll take good care of you till the morning then!"

Leo didn't know what "taking care of him" meant and knowing that the Arabian was allowed to do anything except penetration at the moment, his mind jumped into a zillion different scenario but his lips just whispered against the hairy chest "thanks" trying to keep things as civil as humanly possible. Thus, as far as he could from what he imagined Marwan doing to him.

  
To be continued


	5. Chapter 5

It was nothing like Leo suspected. He's a porn star after all, not a slave. Yes, he's hot and can easily drive people crazily horny, and yes, Marwan and Aaron enjoy his struggle but they want him to adjust to the new job as well. They want him to rest and be ready for tomorrow. They genuinely want him to impress the director and the investors on his very first day at work.

He was exhausted, not necessarily physically because he wasn't fucked and he just came once, but the emotional challenge he faced while sharing a bed with the Arabian beast drained his mental energy. Thus, he slept so quickly and so peacefully with his big nose buried in between Marwan's hairy pecs. He was so tired to care about being in another man's arms.

It wasn't long before Marwan slid Leo to lay on that bed alone. He covered and kissed the Argentinian cheekbone right before heading to the shower. Arron kept writing more script for a while and every time he had a "writer block" he went and sneak peeked on Lionel's naked body and quiet often, placed a gentle kiss on his smooth ass.

The more Arron stares at Messi's pale buttocks and the pink cleavage in between them, the more he realizes that not much creativity is needed to make this porn series into a worldwide phenomenon. All that the lead writer needs is to focus on showing Leo's natural responses during sex and this project will definitely be a massive hit.

Marwan left the shower and together with Aaron left the apartment, headed to the hotel lobby to have some coffee and talk without waking Leo up. The lead writer was still typing on his laptop every now and then while the Arabian asked "just curious, do you think that Leo will tell Mr. Kamal about what we did today?

Aaron took a sip of his black coffee and answered "we didn't do anything that extreme. Leo probably won't mention anything to anybody besides all that we did was within the contract. So, we're good. As long as we didn't fuck him or finger him, the rest is untraceable."

Marwan was like "Yeah, you got a point. Although I had a hard time controlling myself. Weirdly, I usually prefer tanned Latino and he's not my type, yet I never felt as excited to fuck someone in a very long time." and Aaron commented "it makes sense. Your type or not, he's Lionel Messi after all."

The Arabian added "yeah but it's more than just his fame. Man! His reactions and expressions are beyond adorable. It's something that no actor can pull off to the point where it hurts my feeling to realize that all this charm was away from the pornography industry this long. Hahahaha! I know this sounds sick but I really mean it. His cuteness in bed is beyond belief"

Aaron agreed "trust me when I chose him I knew he would make a perfect "rape victim" character but what I saw tonight exceeded all my highest expectations. I was impressed to the point where I'm writing a pitch for both the director and the facial expressions lead director to make a change in our original plan"

Marwan was like "what changes?" and Aaron explained "we had a plan to teach Leo how to express fear, arousal, embarrassment, humiliation among various other feelings. Now, I want to throw all these teaching lessons away and cut the acting part and let Leo natural self and reactions get taped"

The Arabian was like "that might work at the beginning because what he's supposed to act; fearing dicks matches what he's going through for real, but if you're writing parts where he grows to love riding cock, it would be hard to act naturally for him unless you're planning to somehow make him fall in love with bottoming"

Aaron smiled and said "that's exactly what I'm trying to pitch for the directors in this letter I'm writing right now. I wanna see if it's possible given the current contract of Leo for us to use the legally approved aphrodisiac in the latter half of the shooting period; the last three months so he can have more interest in anal sex"

Marwan was like "well. Six months of daily sex is a lot already. Even without drugs, he might become a fan of riding cocks on his own." and the lead writer responded "everything is possible but it's very rare for a straight man in his thirties to turn into passionate gay bottom and if I'm writing something that needs this side of him, I can't take chances on how Leo will perform"

The Arabian took a sip of his Spanish latte and said "well. If that's the case, you should pitch for the first month of recording to take place before any facial expression directions and if Leo didn't grow to love riding cocks at a certain point that's when the team should teach him how to act"

Arron agreed "yeah, what I'm trying to make clear in the pitch that the facial expressions lead director will be with us every step of the way to check every single face Leo makes" as he kept writing on his laptop while Marwan started surfing the social media and following every official Lionel Messi account.

The Arabian never was a fan of Leo but now he can't wait to see the fans' reaction as the news start to come out about him, working as a porn star. It'll be hard to predict because Leo was retired as a footballer already but he has been the legend of the game for almost two decades and people certainly still remember him very well.

The two men stayed in the lobby until the early hours of the next morning. That's when Marwan got back to his place to get some rest as the first filming session was planned to take place in the afternoon. Messi was still sleeping in Aaron's apartment, too worn out to even wake up and check the zillion messages his worried wife left for him. 

At the same time, the lead writer had an urgent pitch meeting with the rest of the creative team to make fundamental changes in the direction of the "Sea Men Semen" series to the point where he might even change the name of the show and make it more personal and more specific about Lionel Messi himself.

The head of the creative team consists of the lead writer and five other people; the main director Mr. Yoji Anderson, a Japanese-American who previously worked as a hentai artist himself, Mrs. Gabriela from Mexico, the facial expressions lead director, Mr. William from England, the lead lighting director, Mr. Chandler from the US, the lead camera director. In addition to Mr. Adam from Lebanon, the lead "kink and fetish" director. 

The six leaders and Mr. Kamal; the main investor had a prolonged three hours argument about whether or not they should use Lionel Messi's natural expressions and reaction in such a high production show or not. By the end of the meeting, the team decided that Mr. Yoji and Mr.Gabriela will go to Aaron's apartment, do some experimentation on Leo and they'll have the final say based on the results of that.

When the lead writer, the director, and the facial expressions director arrived, Lionel was the one who opened the door. He was wearing a towel around his waist and another on his head with nothing else. He must've just got out of the shower and as soon as he shook hands with him, Mr. Yoji said "nice to meet you, Mr. Messi but it would've been nicer if you were naked"

Leo asked jokingly assuming that the answer will be definitely no "should I take it off?" while pointing at his waist towel. Gabriella caressed his buttocks in front of the two men carelessly before tugging his towel and saying "absolutely" and Leo was still adjusting and blushing so badly as she added "follow me to the bathroom"

When he got inside Mr. Yoji said to Gabriella "I trust your judgment. Leo seems pretty embarrassed already and I don't wanna get him overwhelmed by the two of us." The facial expressions director smiled and said ever so professionally "sure" as she closed the door and ordered "head down, ass up, Mr. Messi"

Aaron and Yoji kept hearing Lionel's loud moans and he sounded like he was getting fucked and screwed really bad. Gabriella explained, "I know I must've caught you off guard but my name is Gabriella and I'm the one who assess you in making the right facial expressions during sex, and the series in general, okay?"

Aaron and Yoji in the outside heard a mixture of mumble and sob as Leo said "ok, could you be a bit more gentle, lady. I'm still anally virgin" and she was like "I'm fully aware of that but I need to hear the sound and see the face you make when you have large meat in your hole. So, why don't you help me by raising your head and looking at me in the reflection of that mirror over there"

All kinds of moans and groans were heard in the outside as Gabriella said "hang on, I'm almost done with the hole, annnd that's it. Perfect. Now let's see how sensitive are your nipples, Lionel" then she leaned over him and started kinda scratching his hypersensitive pecs and immediately commented "impressive"

She opened the door of the bathroom while Leo was still in an awkward, bending position and said "we're definitely going to use his natural facial expressions! In fact, I might use his reactions as a reference for teaching other actors how to do it in the future!"

Both Aaron and Yoji seemed so happy to hear that as Gabriella helped Leo stand up and urged him to harry and wear some clothes. As soon as he did, they left the room, heading to the filming location which was in a nearby hotel.

Upon arrival, the filming location was almost empty except for a few crew members. An old man came closer to Leo and said "nice to see you in the flesh, Mr. Messi. I'm Edward but everyone calls me Teddy Eddy. I'll be your personal make-up and clothing artist"

Leo was surprised to see someone in the late seventies working in such a job but he smiled and replayed "nice to meet you too, Mr. Edward" and the old man pulled Lionel's hand, guiding him to another room and said "I'm glad you arrived earlier. Let's get you in shape before the investors arrive. We gotta impress them with your stunning look!"

Messi looked at Yoji who nodded like "yeah, go with him" and as soon as they got inside, two ladies took off the Argentinian shirt and jeans and started shaving his beard while Teddy Eddy was looking for some clothes and saying "hmmm.. I need you to look ten years younger. More like when you were in your early twenties"

Leo asked "but why?" and Edward explained "Mr. Kamal did an extensive online study on your fans to figure out the sexiest look for you and the results were variant but mainly when you were between the age of twenty to twenty-five. That's why we'll give you that look!" and while Lionel was getting cleaned someone came to the room and said "hurry up! Mr. Kamal and the investors are here"

Edward said "sure" as he sprayed perfume all over Leo and guided him outside the make-up room. Messi was beyond shocked. He expected the filming location to be filled with people but not like that. He kept a fake yet innocent smile while trying to process the whole thing.

There were over two hundred men and women, welcoming him with claps and cheers, and as joyful as the atmosphere was, Leo couldn't ignore the fact that he'll be laying naked in front of all those people as soon as this ceremony ends. He felt a little dizzy and his heart was racing and it was definitely the most terrifying fear he ever went through.

To be continued

**Author's Note:**

> "HEY, YOU! I NEED YOUR HELP!" I have too many long-running stories at this point, and I can't tell which one to update next. So, why don't you leave me a comment below, letting me know that this is the story you're interested in. Even if it is one word like "More" "Update" or "Nice" just so I have feedback that someone out there is reading, enjoying and probably waiting for the next chapter of this work, thus move it higher in my update list :)
> 
> Peace!


End file.
